Kojiji (TP)
Kojiji (こじじ,) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a Mechanic (工匠 , Koushou) of the Tsukiki Platoon. Character Kojiji is one of the best and most highly recommended mechanics on Keron. He joined the Tsukiki platoon to get close to Masasa, a childhood friend, once again. Little did he know he'd be sent with them to monitor the Keroro Platoon, which would ultimately put him into more nonsense then he'd care for. Kojiji is sarcastic, hot headed, and ignorant to those who annoy him or amuse him. Quite often he ignores people without even realizing it, going on to talk about his own issues or thoughts. When he speaks a Brooklyn accent is produced with everyword. His love is in building machines, especially vehicles of all sorts. If he can't fix it he's stunned and gets verbal with the issue. The only person he can really stand to be around for a long time is Masasa. Everyone else either scares him or annoys him. More often than not Kojiji is brave and stands up to anyone or anything. Even if it's got him shaking in his boots! Though he is brave and trained in combat along with his creative skils, he's still not afraid to run from a fight if it's seen fit for another day. Appearance Kojiji is a pale brown color with black eyes. His taxi driver hat is brownish orange with a black "Oil Stain" symbol on it. Under that hat is his black hat flaps which are tattered and ripped. The style would be similar to that of Dororo's. In matching with his hat he wears an brownish orange colored leather jacket with a chocolate brown cuffs and trim around the bottom with a golden zipper. Under the jacket he sports a black sleeveless t-shirt with some matching fingerless gloves. The last interesting thing to note about his appearance is that he wears a pair of boots. The boot's are a combo of black at the top, copper toe covers witha grey and gold band. History He came to Pekopon by way of travel with the Tsukiki Platoon. He wanted to see what sorts of mechanics the galaxy had to offer as well as being determined to stay by Masasa's side. The job seemed interesting and harmless enough, that is until they reached Pekopon to find that the Keroro Platoon were a bunch of idiots. Childhood Kojiji was a real punk as a child. Very independent and usually treated others like crap to help boost his ego and help his insecurities. He liked the feeling of power it gave him. However, there was always one girl who was nice to him no matter what he did which was Masasa. The two became friends and she sooner or later dulled those sharp edges he had. Relationships Masasa: A childhood friend of his that he later developed a crush on. Upon reuniting with her in the Tsukiki Platoon, his crush lead him to be full out in love with her. She's now the only one who can get away with saying or doing whatever she wants to with him. He goes out of his way to impress her, even if it makes him look like an idiot. Tsukiki: 'After hearing many rumors and seeing examples on Keron about her he fears her. He's very polite to her and follows whatever orders she gives him in fear she might torture him in his sleep. Kojiji other wise has a lot of respect for her, but, still wouldn't invite her to any parties if he held any. 'Nariri: Not much to say about her, the two hardly interact and when they do it's usually him building something for her or tuning up her ride. Lolili: He finds her to be annoying from all of the interruptions that happen when he's trying to get some alone time with Masasa. Keroro: '''Thinks he's stupid and wasting his time and Keron's time, but, he can't blame him. '''Giroro: At first he thinks he's rather boring and lame but, he finds a decent friend in the making. The two of them having something in common upon trying to be tough but crumbling about the girls they are crushing over. These two tend to spend time shooting it over a sweet potato. Kululu: Avoids him at all costs. Zeroro/Dororo: Doesn't usually even remember his name though he feels bad about it. He hardly ever sees him or notices him since he's busy with his jobs or with Masasa. Often he forgets he's there since Dororo's own platoon forgets he's there! Tamama: Doesn't mind him though really thinks that he needs to lay off the sweets. The alternate ego kind of irritates him though. Pururu: Thinks she's a nice girl but way too stuck on her job. Abilities He's great at using fire-arms and uses his creative intelligence more than anything else. He's a mechanic but also an inventor. His abilities are heavily applied to his mechanic field more than any other. However that doesn't mean he's easy to beat. He's got some strength and can keep on fighting with a strong will long after his body has wanted to give out. Strengths Strong willed even when he should be down he'll fight if needed. His genius when it comes to mechanics in general. Can make anything from anything given the right tools. His loyalty to his friends and team. Weakness His temper can lead him to say things he doesn't mean and get him in a lot of trouble. Masasa - She makes him weak every time he sees her. Temptation with building something new. His pride above his brain. Future Kojiji and Masasa have a son named Mototo (モトト) together. Calling Kojiji See also *Tsukiki Platoon External links Deviantart Owner Page Category: Keronians Category: Characters